<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you miss me? by Beleriandings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568243">Did you miss me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings'>Beleriandings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Headcanon, Reunion Sex, Victorian era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six days ago, Alice fell through a time slip. Now she's back, and Emily means to show her just how much she missed her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Guppy/Emily Holroyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Torchwood Fan Fests: 2021 Femslash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you miss me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alice came back, it was with little fanfare. She just walked in the door of Emily’s office, dressed plainly in mildly wrinkled and muddy clothes, with a tired smile.</p><p>“Hello, Emily. I’m back,” she said, leaning against the door frame.</p><p>Emily got up from the desk, too abruptly. She’d been forewarned, of course, Alice had sent a telegram ahead. But seeing her was different. Alice had been away on an undercover mission with limited contact, which had been hard enough. Then when Alice had seemingly fallen out of time altogether, that was when Emily had really started to fret.</p><p>Now she was back, and the sight of her looking the same as ever made Emily feel a complicated combination of deep relief, love, and irritation.</p><p>“Six days...” said Emily, coming over to stand in front of Alice, inspecting her.</p><p>“Hello to you too!”</p><p>“<em>Six days!</em> Since you disappeared out of time without a trace!”</p><p>“I’ve already explained what happened!”</p><p>“I know, but...” Emily pursed her lips, breathing in haughtily and giving Alice another once-over. “I assume you’re not hurt? Because I can send for Charles, and–”</p><p>“I’m perfectly all right, thank you,” said Alice, slightly primly. She raised an eyebrow, but Emily could see her heart wasn’t in the teasing. “I take it you missed me.”</p><p>Emily folded her arms, not in the mood to play along either. “<em>Alice</em>.”</p><p>Alice gritted her teeth. “The time slip was instant, for me. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I thought you were gone. ...I worried, Alice.” This was true, but it was something of an understatement. In fact, Emily had spent most of the time after she’d lost contact with Alice pacing her office in agitation, until she’d found out what had happened and learned Alice was on her way home from where she’d been dropped back into the world. She still hadn’t quite calmed down fully, memories of the others she’d lost before Alice chasing one another through her mind.</p><p>“I’m not gone.”</p><p>Emily raised her eyes to meet Alice’s again, taking her in. She was standing close enough that Emily could tell she smelled of outdoor air, of the chill of snow and frozen earth, her skin still chilly from the crisp winter morning, cheeks pink. But her eyes were sparkling, a small, anticipatory smile on her lips as she returned Emily’s scrutiny.</p><p><em>Instant</em>, Emily reminded herself; Alice had passed through a time slip and no time had passed, whereas Emily had spent the time in between worrying herself sick. In practice, this had mostly meant being sharper with Charles when he misplaced the files she wanted – he was still a new recruit so she’d felt a little guilty about that, but not <em>too</em> guilty – and calling Jack Harkness in just to snap at him and send him out on a tedious and ultimately messy weevil-hunting mission she had no taste for herself.</p><p>But still. It was difficult, being in charge of Torchwood Three on her own, especially when the person who was missing was Alice, with no indication of when she’d be coming back. Or indeed, if she would come back at all.</p><p>Emily took a breath, collecting herself. “Well, in the six days you were away we handled the aftermath ourselves. I had Charles close the case file and place it in the archives.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“If you’d like you can read the detailed case records yourself.”</p><p>“No, I think I shan’t for now,” said Alice, with a grimace. “I’m dreadfully sick of thinking about the whole thing.”</p><p>Emily nodded. “Well, then,” she said stiffly. “Perhaps it can wait.”</p><p>Alice’s mouth curved into a smile, putting her hand on Emily’s waist and drawing her close. Emily went with the momentum and pressed back towards her with even more force, pushing Alice back against the wall of her office beside the round window and kissing her with force. Alice met her with just as much heat, and smiled wickedly into their kiss.</p><p>“Oh, you <em>did</em> miss me.”</p><p>“You have no idea,” said Emily, voice dropping low and heated before kissing her again, tongue slipping deep into her mouth. She slipped Alice’s outdoor coat off her shoulders and put her hands on the front of Alice’s blouse, hands slipping around to the buttons at the back of her neck. Alice usually grumbled a bit when Emily tore any part of her clothing, but they had an agreement with a tailor anyway, and she always paid for it with Torchwood’s money. Besides, it wasn’t like Alice had much to complain about.</p><p>They both felt something rip slightly, and Alice sighed and said nothing, just let Emily pull the shirt down around her shoulders, tugging the laces of her chemise to part it and get to the place where the skin was bared, the scant triangle between chemise and corset where her breasts showed through.</p><p>“Steady,” said Alice, teasing, but her eyes were alight once more, bringing Emily’s hands down to the belt of her skirts.</p><p>“Never,” whispered Emily, finishing with a bite to her collarbone just to underline her point as she bunched Alice’s skirts up her thigh and slipped her hand under her petticoats, finding the slit in her open drawers and pushing her hand through into the heat and wetness beneath.</p><p>It was a familiar dance, but Alice was even more eager than usual, thrusting her hips forward and grinding against Emily’s fingers. Alice was always like this, and the sight of her set off something fierce and longing in Emily. It had done ever since she’d recruited her; there was always this hungry light in her eyes, kindled even before Emily had shown her there was so much more in the universe than Alice knew, that was theirs for the taking.</p><p>As her fingers found Alice’s clit she found herself turned around and shoved back against her desk, Alice grinding against her; it had been too long, she’d survived a brush with death, so of course she was eager. Emily felt a rush of lust, heat glowing between her own thighs as she spread the wetness around, thumbing Alice’s clit; she badly wanted to see her unclothed, the pale glow of her skin bared for her mouth and hands, but that could come later. She’d order the cab to bring them back to her comfortable townhouse, bring Alice to her curtained bed and fuck her properly, taking her time. Perhaps she’d even use the pride of her collection, the exquisite blown-glass dildo that Alice loved so much, as a special treat.</p><p>But here in her office, fingers and mouths and their fast desperation for one another after so long would be more than enough. Emily found Alice turning her again, so that Alice had her back to the desk now, spreading herself even wider, tacitly asking for more. Emily got the hint and pushed back Alice’s skirts for better access, pushing her back up against the side of the desk; Alice spread her thighs wantonly as Emily finally pressed two fingers inside, using her other hand to keep up the contact with her clit while curling her fingers inside her, just so. Alice’s arm came up to loop around Emily’s neck, putting her weight against her as her other hand undid the remaining collar buttons and pulled down the shirt to pool around her shoulders, until she was down to her corset and chemise. Emily smiled; it gave her more access to Alice’s chest, kissing the curved softness at the tops of her breasts as she did her work between her thighs.</p><p>It didn’t take long to make Alice come; Emily was good at it, after all, knowing what Alice liked and what would please her. She gave one last twist of her fingers as Alice’s hand came up to grasp at the neat knot of pinned-up hair, tugging it loose as she came, clenching and spasming reflexively on Emily’s fingers. Emily’s smile curved against Alice’s chest and she bit a bruise there just because she could as she worked Alice through the aftershocks, pulling her fingers out to delicately stroke upwards to just below her clit again, wringing just a little more shuddering pleasure from her. Alice was grinding her teeth by now, soaking wet and gasping Emily’s name, her accent stronger and her voice low and wrecked as she lost composure.</p><p>Finally Alice tugged at her hair once more, pulling her back and meeting her eye with a wicked grin; she looked an utter mess, disheveled and debauched with her skirts hiked up to her hip, just as Emily liked best. She could never resist her after they got back from a field mission in which one or both of them got a bit messed up, their blood still burning with the thrill of the hunt. But doing it herself was a great pleasure too, taking Alice apart and letting her do the same for her in turn.</p><p>Which was clearly what Alice had a mind for now. Abrupt and unpredictable as she always was, she was already shoving Emily backwards, away from the desk and towards the other side of the office.</p><p>Emily found herself pushed down on the chaise in front of the round window – and Charles was down in the archives and would probably stay there all day, and Jack was on a call to a ghost sighting down by the docks, so nobody would be getting an eyeful, but honestly she was a little past caring – and began to work on Emily’s buttons.</p><p>Normally, Emily wore a riding suit with loose tweed breeches for field work, and today was no exception. Alice had always loved it, which was part of the reason of course. But it suited Emily regardless. She’d look odd in a dress and petticoats after all this time.</p><p>Alice had already made quick work of Emily’s trousers, waistcoat, and shirt, pulling all the clothes off; as much as Alice liked her clothes, she knew, she also had a fondness for getting Emily fully naked in any circumstances she possibly could. She was alarmingly efficient at it too, already down to Emily’s corset and combinations and starting to undo the hooks of her busk.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Emily was fully nude on the green velvet chaise, which always felt deliciously forbidden; Emily took great joy sometimes in imagining certain members of her family knowing she was naked and fucking another woman on the furniture she’d inherited before she’d been written out of all their wills. It would serve them right.</p><p>Her hair was pressed back against the glass, head tilting backwards with the arch of her neck as she shoved the last discarded underclothes aside impatiently. All the while Alice kissed her stomach, her breasts, sucking a nipple into her clever mouth and swirling her tongue against it. She lavished attention on the sides of her breasts, her arms, her neck, her abdomen and her hips before pausing at the sight of a deep bruise on the outside of her hip, and some gashes covered in gauze. “What happened here?” said Alice, frowning.</p><p>“A weevil last week had a little more spirit than we anticipated. And yes, before you ask I did kill it. Shot the bastard between the eyes,” said Emily. “Charles cleaned the wound, it’s healing well.”</p><p>Alice nodded, frowning slightly. “I should have been there to stop it.”</p><p>“You will be,” said Emily, starting to grow impatient. “Now you’re back, I expect you back to regular duties immediately.” She looked down pointedly at her body. “As well as certain other, more informal consignments.”</p><p>Alice chuckled. “Yes, <em>Ma’am</em>,” she said, dropping her head down again with an amused smirk, making Emily grit her teeth with a surge of pure, heated lust. This time, Alice’s mouth was more purposeful as she dropped to her knees in front of the chaise, bringing Emily’s legs up in her arms to bury her face between Emily’s thighs.</p><p>Emily canted her head back, moaning deep in her throat at the much-loved, much-missed feeling of Alice’s skillful mouth sucking at her clit, then her hot, quick tongue slipping out and running its tip along the seam of her; she felt herself gape open involuntarily at that, twitching with want as Alice laughed against her, that private little snicker that always undid her.</p><p>Just as before, it didn’t take long for Alice to bring her off; it had been some time, and seeing Alice’s face when she came before had brought Emily close to the edge already. She gasped, the back of her neck pressing to the cold glass in contrast to the furnace heat of Alice’s mouth on her, fingernails raking at the upholstery as she came. Gasping Alice’s name in gratitude to have her back, to not have lost her yet.</p><p>Afterwards, they put their clothes back together in easy, companionable silence, Alice helping her because she was done first. The last thing Alice did was pluck the monogrammed handkerchief from out of Emily’s waistcoat pocket and wipe the last of the shiny slickness from her chin and lips, making sure Emily was watching the whole time; <em>the tease</em>, thought Emily fondly. She had a mind to get her revenge later, already planning the rest of their night.</p><p>When she was dressed again, Emily checked her pocket watch. It was later than she’d thought. She offered Alice her arm. “Care to accompany me home?” she said. “Charles knows to send a runner if we’re required, but I shouldn’t think we will be tonight.”</p><p>Alice smiled, taking her arm and briefly leaning in to give her a kiss, affirming what was between them, promising even more. “My dear. How could I possibly refuse?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Torchwood Fan Fests 2021 Femslash Fest with the prompt "minor character/rarepair". I know I keep using that one, but all my pairs are (somewhat) rare I suppose.... still, I got very attached to thinking about these two while writing <i>Of Motion In Perpetuity</i>. Please note though, that I might have missed some of their backstory since I haven't read all of canon that involves them, having mostly relied on the (often fairly non-comprehensive) wiki. Still, what's canon when you can make stuff up about two (2) morally questionable Victorian lesbians, I ask you? Nothing, is the answer. </p><p>
  <s>Also, yes, this fic is titled in the style of a <i>Gentleman Jack</i> episode title and that is 100% on purpose, for reasons of vibes you understand.</s>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>